mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pomoc niemile widziana/Transkrypt
:Pinkie Pie: krzyczy O rajusiu! O rajusiu, o rajusiu, o rajusiu! O rajusiu, o rajusiu, sorka Applejack! :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, Twilight, gdzie jesteś? :Twilight Sparkle: Tu jestem Pinkie. O co chodzi? :Pinkie Pie: Nie zgadniesz co dostałam. :Applejack: Wszystko w porządku? Słyszałyśmy sporo orajusiów i nie wiemy, czy to coś dobrego czy złego. :Pinkie Pie: Dobrego. :Twilight Sparkle: czyta „Dla różowego kucyka, który piecze ciastka”. To od jaków. „Jaki zapraszają różowego kucyka na Yaksleberfest. Chodź do nas”. :Pinkie Pie: Książę Rutherford zaprasza mnie na Yaksleberfest do Yakyakistanu! :Rarity: Co to Yaksleberfest? :Twilight Sparkle: To specjalne święto jaków. Jak to się stało, że Rutherford cię zaprosił? :Pinkie Pie: Dyskretnie upomniałam się o zaproszenie w moich listach do niego. :Pinkie Pie: z listu czytanego przez Rutherforda Czy mogę przyjechać na Yaksleberfest? Pięknie proszę. Pięknie proszę. Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę. :Pinkie Pie: Po siedemnastym liście chyba w końcu zrozumiał o co mi chodziło. chichocze :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – Pomoc niemile widziana :Pinkie Pie: się podekscytowana :Twilight Sparkle: Nadal nie posiadamy zbyt dużej wiedzy o jakach. Myślę, że to niezły pomysł, żebyś pojechała na Yaksleberfest, Pinkie. :Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity i Fluttershy: się :Fluttershy: Krzewienie przyjaźni to rola kucyków. :Pinkie Pie: Nie zawiodę was. To wielki zaszczyt być oficjalnym ambasadorem przyjaźni pośród jaków. :Twilight Sparkle: Emmm, to nie jest oficjalne stanowisko. :Pinkie Pie: Ale, ty jako księżniczka przyjaźni możesz je utworzyć. :Twilight Sparkle: Ok, masz je. :Pinkie Pie: Ekh, musisz to zrobić oficjalnie. :Twilight Sparkle: Achh, jasne. Oficjalnie mianuję Pinkie Pie ambasadorem przyjaźni wśród jaków. :Pinkie Pie: To jest oficjalnie megaekscytująca wiadomość! :Pinkie Pie: Juhu, Gummy, nie zasypiaj. Właśnie gramy w podróżną grę ambasadora przyjaźni. :Gummy: mruga :Pinkie Pie: Tak lepiej. Dobra, widzę swoim ambasadorskim okiem, coś koloru niebieskiego. :Pinkie Pie: To już tutaj! O, przy okazji, odpowiedź tooo niebo. Wygrałam. Tia, wiem, że to było trudne, Gummy. Jako towarzysz podróży ambasadora przyjaźni jesteś super. :wstrząsy :Pinkie Pie: Co tu się wyprawia? :książę Rutherford: Jaki rozwalać! :jaki: Jaki rozwalać! :Pinkie Pie: Jajć. :książę Rutherford: Haha, różowy kucyk. :Pinkie Pie: To zaszczyt, książę, że mogę tu być. Ale, czy tu się dzieje coś złego? Czy odwołaliście Yaksleberfest?! :książę Rutherford: Nie, to być Yaksleberfest. Jaki gromadzić się na tupanie. :Pinkie Pie: Oooo, nie wiedziałam, że to część waszego święta. To znaczy, że ta destrukcyjna wściekłość jest częścią obchodów. A ja myślałam, że jaki po prostu mają zły humor. :książę Rutherford: Nie, tupanie relaksować jaki. drewniany kołek Głowa jaka bardzo odświeżona. :jaki: tupią :Pinkie Pie: To jest super! :książę Rutherford: Staaać! Różowy kucyk ma pomyśleć, zanim coś zniszczyć. To być stuletnia święta gałąź jaków, przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie. :Pinkie Pie: O nie, strasznie przepraszam, ja tylko chciałam poczuć ducha Yaksleberfest. Zaraz to naprawię, ojej. :książę Rutherford: śmiech Jak żarcik? gałąź Jak nabrać różowy kucyk. Róg-piątka! :Pinkie Pie: Fjuu, to ci się udało, książę Rutherfordzie. Ale byłaby wpadka, Gummy. Musimy się bardziej pilnować. To jest nie tylko przyjacielska wizyta, lecz oficjalna misja ambasadora przyjaźni. :książę Rutherford: Mniej gadania, więcej tupania. :Pinkie Pie, książę Rutherford i jaki: tupią :książę Rutherford: A teraz ja zabrać kucyka na zwiedzanie Yakyakistanu. :Pinkie Pie: Dziękuję książę Rutherfordzie, ale ja już raz byłam w Yakyakistanie. :książę Rutherford: Jak wie, ale różowy kucyk zobaczyć jakie miasto udekorowane na Yaksleberfest. :Pinkie Pie: To prawda. Teraz dopiero widzę, że wygląda inaczej. :książę Rutherford: O, jaki nie tylko mieć oko do dekorowania. Jaki fantastyczni budowniczowie. :Pinkie Pie: Na serio? Myślałam, że zatrudniacie zawodowych murarzy. w ścianę Już naprawiam. :książę Rutherford: To palenisko do ceremonii jaków. Tu opowiadać historie. :Pinkie Pie: Uuu, będę miała tyle oficjalnych opowieści, kiedy wrócę. :książę Rutherford: To jadłochata jaków. Tu jaki jeść. :Pinkie Pie: mlaska Idealna ilość ekstraktu z wanilii. :książę Rutherford: Jaki hodować własną wanilię. Nic importowanego. :książę Rutherford, jaki i Pinkie Pie: kolei połykają ciasto w całości :książę Rutherford: Spalniochata jaków. Tu jaki spać. :Pinkie Pie: Haa! :jaki: chrapią :Pinkie Pie: zasypia :książę Rutherford: Muzykochata. Miejsce gdzie jaki słuchać pięknej muzyki. :Pinkie Pie: Jest naprawdę piękna. :książę Rutherford: Ćśś, nie psuj słuchania gadaniem. :książę Rutherford: ...i tak jaki pokonać zło i uratować świat. :Pinkie Pie: kopytami Kucyk lubić historię jaków. :książę Rutherford: Hoho, jak zadowolony. Różowy kucyk już prawie honorowy jak. :Pinkie Pie: Oficjalny ambasador przyjaźni i honorowy jak? I moja wizytówka zapełniona! Róg-piątka. Zaraz, ja nie mam rogów. Książę Rutherfordzie, czy mogę dostać honorowe rogi? :książę Rutherford: Nie. Rogi jaka za ciężkie na kucyka głowa. :trąby :książę Rutherford: Teraz świąteczne tupanie! :jaki: tupią :książę Rutherford: Tupać mocniej jaki szczęśliwe! Kucyki i jaki przyjaźń! :Pinkie Pie i jaki: tupią :lawina :Pinkie Pie: Yyy, czy to jest część obchodów? :książę Rutherford: Różowy kucyk za dużo pytać. :Pinkie Pie: Wszystko zasypane śniegiem. Och i co teraz będzie? :książę Rutherford: się Nic to. Śnieg spadać z gór cały czas. :Pinkie Pie: Cały czas? :książę Rutherford: W każdy Yaksleberfest. :Pinkie Pie: Okej. Lawiny takie jak ta kompletnie zasypują wasze domy w każdy Yaksleberfest? Naprawdę? :książę Rutherford: To być wielka lawina, ale to nie problem, bo jaki twarde. Jaki odkopać śnieg bardzo szybko. :Pinkie Pie: To dobrze, że macie jakiś plan awaryjny. :jaki: kopią :Pinkie Pie: Pozwól, że pomogę. :wiertarki :jaki: sapią :wiertarki :Pinkie Pie: Ach, zmęczyłam się. Już pewnie kończymy. Nadal wszędzie leży śnieg! :książę Rutherford: Jaki kopać dalej. :jaki: kopią :wstrząsy :lawina :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha :książę Rutherford: Jaki nie kopać. To pogarszać sprawę. :Pinkie Pie: Dobra. Słuchaj, książę, mam pomysł. Wrócę do Ponyville i ściągnę pomoc. Twilight i inne kucyki przybędą, żeby odśnieżać wioskę. Im więcej kopytek tym praca lżejsza. Racja, Gummy? :książę Rutherford: Jaki nie potrzebować pomocy. :jaki: się :Pinkie Pie: Wszystko będzie dobrze, bo zapewne masz plan B. :książę Rutherford: Tak. Jaki czekać aż śnieg stopnieć. :Pinkie Pie: Cały ten śnieg? To potrwa co najmniej tysiąc księżyców. :książę Rutherford: Jaki słynąć z cierpliwości. :Pinkie Pie: Dobrze, może i tak, ale jednak co będziecie jeść? No a gdzie spać? :książę Rutherford: Jaki sobie poradzić. Trudności hartować jaki i dlatego jaki silne. Jeśli różowy kucyk tak nie myśleć, to może wyjechać z Yakyakistanu i już nie wracać. :Pinkie Pie: Oczywiście, że różowy kucyka tak myśli, h-hej może ugotujemy coś ze śniegu? Śnieżny tort. Spaghetti. Śnieżne kanapki. Mmm, jaki dadzą radę. :książę Rutherford: ziewa Jak śpiący. Jak iść do nowej spalniochaty. :jaki: chrapią :jaki: torty :książę Rutherford: Śnieżny tort dobry. :Pinkie Pie: kawałek tortu Mmm, odpowiednia proporcja mrozu i wody. :książę Rutherford: Hę? Stać! Jak jeść nową jadłochatę. :Pinkie Pie: Pst, książę Rutherfordzie, co my robimy? :książę Rutherford: To oczywiste. Nowa muzykochata. :Pinkie Pie: Oł, to kołyszemy się do...? :książę Rutherford: Ćś, kucyk zagłuszać muzykę śniegu. :w brzuchu :Yak Kid 1: Co ty być? :Yak Kid 2: Jaka brzuch burczy. Jak głodny. :Yak Kid 1: Ćś, książę jak usłyszeć jak. :Yak Kid 2: Najgorszy śnieg jaki jak widział. :Yak Kid 1: Jak wie. Jak głodny też. :Pinkie Pie: Gummy, słyszałeś to? Oni sobie nie poradzą. :książę Rutherford: Jak już przestać. Muzyka koniec. :Pinkie Pie: Gdyby dziewczyny wiedziały co tu się dzieje, przyleciałyby tu bez chwili namysłu. Muszę przekonać księcia, że proszenie o pomoc jest w porządku. Pomożesz mi, Gummy? Dzięki. Widzisz? Poproszenie cię o pomoc było łatwe. :Pinkie Pie: Różowy kucyk zebrał was wokół nowego paleniska do ceremonii jaków. Opowie wam historię. To tradycja jaków, prawda? :jaki: się :Pinkie Pie: Jehej! Będzie to opowieść o grupie... yy, kóz, które żyły na pustyni. W czasie piaskowej burzy ich wioska została zasypana piachem. Sytuacja była katastrofalna. Wiedziały, że nie przeżyją, jedząc tylko piaskowe babeczki. Hihihi, kumacie? Ok, to dalej. W końcu mądry odważny przywódca kóz, nazwijmy go książę... Drutherford, zrozumiał, że same sobie nie poradzą. Poprosił więc sąsiednie miasto, Krowoville o pomoc. Tak, krowy, magiczne krowy pomogły kozom i wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Bo kozy poprosiły o pomoc. Koniec. :jaki: aplauz :Pinkie Pie: To jaki jest morał tej historii? Czy A, proszenie o pomoc jest w porządku? B, ratuje kozy? Czy C, Proszenie o pomoc jest bardzo dobre dla wszystkich? :książę Rutherford: D, kozy słabe i głupie. Magiczne krowy nie wtrącać się w kozie sprawy. :Pinkie Pie: Nie całkiem. Któryś z jaków chce podać inną odpowiedź? Eeech, oj. :Pinkie Pie: Hej, książę Rutherfordzie! Chcę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać. Co ty robisz? :książę Rutherford: Jaka łóżko trochę się w nocy roztopić. :Pinkie Pie: Jasne, tak, właśnie o tym chciałam pogadać, bo wiesz te śniegowe łóżka to najlepsze łóżka, w jakich spałam. Tak wygodne, że zapominasz, że to lodowaty śnieg. A śnieżne kanapki jaków, mmm, mmm. Nie cierpię, kiedy jedzenie jest ciepłe, a do tego pełne smaków. :książę Rutherford: Oo, jak też nie cierpi. :Pinkie Pie: A wiesz komu jeszcze by bardzo smakowały te śnieżne kanapki? Twilight Sparkle i innym kucykom. O, hej, mam wspaniały pomysł. Pobiegnę do Ponyville i je tu sprowadzę. :książę Rutherford: Kucyki lubić śnieżne kanapki? :Pinkie Pie: Uuuch, kucyki je uwielbiają. Hej, jak tu będą możesz je poprosić o pomoc. Fajnie, co? :książę Rutherford: Kiedy książę był mały jak, książę za mocno tupnąć w ziemię, zrobić wielki dół i wpaść w ten dół. Dół pokryć się lodem. Jak machać do rodziny i przyjaciół z wnętrza lodowego dołu. Czekać tam na wiosnę. Książę przeczyć sam. :Pinkie Pie: Chwila moment, spędziłeś całą zimę w tym dole? :książę Rutherford: Tak. Jak nigdy nie prosić o pomoc. :książę Rutherford i jak: róg-piątkę :Pinkie Pie: Dobra. Po pierwsze, jak zrobiłeś taki wielki dół tupaniem? I w jaki sposób tak szybko zamarzł? Jak to możliwe, że z głębi zamarzniętego dołu widziałeś rodzinę? A nawet jeśli tak to było, jak mogłeś tam oddychać? :książę Rutherford: Jaki nie proszą o pomoc! :Pinkie Pie: Ale jaki są głodne. Nie wiadomo kiedy stopnieje śnieg. Naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego– :książę Rutherford: O tak, teraz widać, że różowy kucyk wcale nie rozumieć jaków. Status honorowego jaka odebrany. Bang! Udawać, że tu drzwi. Jak je zatrzasnąć. :Pinkie Pie: Dobra. Niech ci będzie. :Pinkie Pie: Hej, te jaki są takie uparte. Nie proszą o pomoc, nawet jeśli jest potrzebna. Ten oficjalny ambasador przyjaźni weźmie sprawę w swoje kopyta. Ja im pokażę. wzdycha Masz rację, Gummy, za dużo emocji. Zabawa w podróży na pewno mnie uspokoi. Już wiem. Zagrajmy w 20 milionów pytań. Pomyśl o czymś, a ja zadam 20 milionów pytań, żeby dowiedzieć się o czym myślisz. Zaczynamy. Niebieskie? Zielone? Czerwone? Buraczkowe czy śliwkowate? To jest większe niż garnek czy mniejsze niż garnek? Czy to garnek czy to zęby? Sztuczna szczęka Babci Smith? Czy to ty? A może kogut? Czerwony kogut, czerwony kogut jedzący ziarno? Haha, zadałam 20 milionów pytań. No patrz, już jesteśmy. :książę Rutherford: Oficjalny kucykowy balon jeszcze tu? Różowy kucyk odszedł, bo różowy kucyk nie taki twardy jak jaki. Róg-piątka, że zgoda, teraz. :jaki: róg-piątkę :książę Rutherford: i wypluwa śnieg Śnieżna kanapka nie smakować. Śnieżny kuskus na obiad. :jaki: zawiedzione :Pinkie Pie: Książę Rutherford powiedział: „Bang! Udawać, że tu drzwi. Jak je zatrzasnąć”. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie... :Pinkie Pie: A różowy kucyk na to: „Dobra, niech ci będzie”. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, musimy pomóc jakom. :Pinkie Pie: Podsumowując, musimy pomóc jakom. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm? :Applejack: Mów dalej słońce. :Twilight Sparkle: Świetny pomysł, Pinkie. Chętnie pomożemy jakom. Na tym właśnie polega przyjaźń. :Applejack: Hej, dam im jabłka. W tym roku mamy supersoczyste. :Rarity: A ja zawiozę jakom najwspanialsze dzianiny z Equestrii. Takie puszyste i ciepłe z nutką złotego, pasujące do rogów– :Pinkie Pie: Stop! Nie możemy im zawieźć nic kucykowego. :Fluttershy: A czemu nie? :Pinkie Pie: Bo jaki są bardzo dumne i nigdy nie proszą o pomoc. Jak to się mówi: „Doprowadź jaka do wody, ale nie pokazuj mu, że to robisz”. :Rainbow Dash: Nikt tak nie mówi. Prawda? :Twilight Sparkle: No dobrze. To będzie oficjalna, tajna misja przyjaźni. :Applejack, Fluttershy i Rarity: Mhmm. :Rainbow Dash: Ekstra pomysł. :Pinkie Pie: śmiech :Pinkie Pie: Czy to jest żółte? Obślizgłe? Obślizgłożółte? :Rainbow Dash: Nie bawimy się w to! :Pinkie Pie: Po pierwsze, musimy się zakraść na teren jaków. Mur jest wysoki. Nie będzie łatwo się tam dostać. :bramy :Rainbow Dash: Albo superłatwo, bo jestem świetna. :Pinkie Pie: Wchodźcie, dogonię was. Wszystkie wiecie co robić. :książę Rutherford i jaki: chrapią :muzyka :książę Rutherford: się Och! Co się stać? :Yak: Śnieg stopnieć. Książę Rutherford mieć rację. :jaki: śmiech :książę Rutherford: Jaki twarde. Jaki czekać cierpliwie. Jaki wygrać. :Applejack: Uuu, łii, odkopanie spod śniegu całej wioski to była nie lada robota. :Twilight Sparkle: Szybko, lećmy stąd zanim– :książę Rutherford: Różowy kucyk! :Pinkie Pie: głosem Dziewczyny, lu-u-uz. Nie pomagałyśmy w Yakyakistanie, hehe, nie, wpadłyśmy na śnieżne kanapki, a jak okazało się, że śnieg stopniał, postanowiłyśmy wrócić na obiad do Ponyville, papa. :książę Rutherford: Czekać. Jak nie być zły na kucyka. :Pinkie Pie: Naprawdę? :książę Rutherford: Różowy kucyk pomóc jakom bez pytania ich. To znaczy różowy kucyk rozumieć jaki. :Pinkie Pie: Rozumieć? Prawda. :książę Rutherford: Różowy kucyk, najlepszy przyjaciel. Oficjalnie honorowy jak! :jaki: radości :Pinkie Pie: Jupi! To moje własne, honorowe rogi jaka. Teraz już mogę przybijać róg-piątkę. przybija :Pinkie Pie: Taaak, to trochę ciężkie jak na moją małą, kucykową głowę. :Applejack: śmiech Pomóc ci to zdjąć, Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: Różowy kucyk nie potrzebować niczyjej pomocy. śmiech Żarcik, różowy nabrać jabłkowy kucyk. :Mane Six: śmiech :Pinkie Pie: Bez kitu, to jest ciężkie, oł. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Not_Asking_for_Trouble Kategoria:Transkrypty 7 sezonu